Naruto: Storm of Ash and Fire
by Embertine
Summary: A promise made so long ago, and a will to carry her through the battles to come. She arrives in the Elemental Nations seeking to fulfill her promise. Yet she never imagined the trials that lay ahead. Hardships await and bonds old and new are tested to the breaking point. Alliances must be made, or all may fall to the fast approaching storm. A storm of Ash and Fire. . . .
1. First Steps

**Author's Note:** I'm doing this to get me back into writing as I want to finish several books that I had intended to get published some years ago. I'm hoping this will help me get back into writing and to help improve my writing skills. So feedback is greatly appreciated.

Also this is technically a crossover, however cannot be placed in the crossovers. This is because the other story of which is crossing over into the Naruto story, is a story I was writing and haven't published yet.

This also takes place before the final movie. (not going to give any spoilers here) Thus will not have the same character progression and will be centered in a point of time where there is no big enemies to face. This is partly due to me adding in a new threat for everyone to face. You'll have to forgive me a bit as I've fallen behind on Naruto. So to compensate this the story will happen after the battle with Obito, so all major villains have been dealt with and the fourth great ninja war is at an end. Naruto will be sixteen and have gained Kurama's trust.

Furthermore this story will be told in the main character's point of view, with the exception of when the main character is not in proper state of mind and when the main character is not in the specific part of the story being told.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I do however own everything else in this story. (If you find this statement incorrect, please tell me exactly what it is you find so that I may correct it.)

* * *

Reading directions.

 _This is the character thinking._

 _ **This is the nine tailed Fox**_ **speaki** **ng.**

 **This is when the story changes location or character.**

* * *

 **In a field outside of Konoha**

"Are you sure about this?" A voice spoke from behind her. It was a deep and gruff voice, one that sounded as though it belonged to someone who had seen more war than any human should ever see.

The girl stood in silence for a moment, the wind lifting her black hair ever so gently, like a sheet of midnight sky. She wore a suit of steel plate and scale armor beneath it, both finely crafted to fit her form, and a dark brown cloak fluttering lazily in the wind.

"If I don't do this. . .then my promise will have meant nothing. You know how I feel about keeping my promises."

The owner of the gruff voice gave a simple, "Humph," and there was only the sound of the wind left.

The girl now stood alone, her traveling companion having left her to return to their own lands. Now the girl stepped forward, stepping into the lands of the elemental nations, and stepping closer to fulfilling a promise made so long ago. . .

 **Konoha**

The two ninjas sat bored in their hut at the village gate. Their job was an easy one, yet tiring nonetheless. One was a young woman, whom had a single scar running vertically down her jaw bone, about two inches in length. It was the only blemish upon her otherwise very attractive face. She had long brown hair that reached down to her shoulders, and wore a simple black bandana atop her head. The other ninja was rather unremarkable, sitting with his head leaning back and snoring softly as he slept. This left the young woman to do all the work unfortunately.

"State your name and reason for visiting the village." the ninja droned for the hundredth time that day.

"I've come to speak with the Hokage." a voice replied in a serious and straight forward manner.

The ninja looked up from her paperwork and blinked in surprise. Before her stood a girl of maybe fourteen years old, with a dark brown cloak, and steel armor. She was attractive, even for a fourteen year old, with midnight black hair, slightly pale skin, and bright red eyes. Her facial features while quite good looking, gave the impression that one of her parents were from another land outside of the elemental nations. Her armor as well seemed to belong to another land. Though the girl appeared to be on the short size, being a few inches shorter than many other teenagers at fourteen.

"If you've come to request aid of the village I'm afraid you can't see the Hokage directly. You will need to fill out a form and submit your request." spoke the ninja blandly.

"I must speak with her." the girl replied.

"I'm sorry but you you will have to fill out the forms like everyone else."

"Aaah! Just take her to see the Hokage already!" the second Gatekeeper groaned in annoyance having awoken from his nap.

"But-" started the woman before she was cut off.

"Listen, if she's dressed like that and needs to see the Hokage than there must be something important going on don't you think?"

"But!" she said again.

"If this is a political issue you really shouldn't be holding the girl up like this."

"Fine!" she grumbled.

Then turning back to the girl she said, "I will escort you to see lady Hokage."

"Thank you for your compliance." the girl replied.

 **The Girl's Point of View**

I followed in step beside the female ninja as we left the gate behind us. The streets of the village bustled with activity as civilians went about their daily lives. Shops and street vendors sold their various products, wares, and produce, while shoppers spent their hard earned money.

I did not look about as we walked. Instead I used my peripherals to examine the village as we traveled through it. Ninja where literally everywhere. Walking among the civilians on the streets, running and leaping across rooftops, and some hidden from sight entirely. Although the village lacked in any form of defense structures save the massive wall guarding its front, the amount of ninja I both saw and didn't see were likely only a handful of those whom called this place home. I decided that the size of its military forces was how this village protected itself in times of war, as there was no real defensive capability in its construction.

I looked up at the massive cliff face as we drew closer to the Hokage's mansion, and gazed upon the faces of Hokage's both past and current upon it. I thought about how it was such a place had managed to survive this long. Perhaps it's military forces were skilled enough that they didn't need insurmountable towers and walls? Or perhaps they used diplomacy to survive all this time? In either case this village seemed to be the central point of power in the land of fire and would undoubtedly have enemies.

We reached the mansion and entered it without a word. The female ninja guided me along its halls and up its stairs until we reached a closed wooden door. There the female ninja knocked gently.

"Come in." a voice replied on the other side.

My guide opened the door and ushered me inside, closing it behind us and leading me to stand in the middle of the room. The room was circular and for the most part empty, opening up to a balcony on the opposite side from the entrance. Between me and that balcony was a single desk piled with opened scrolls and paperwork. Sitting behind the desk was a woman with long blond hair brought back into a pair of ponytails and brown eyes. She had a blueish purple tattoo the shape of a diamond on her forehead.

 _Holy crap those are the biggest breasts I've ever seen!_

I stared for a moment in shock then ripped my focus from her cleavage and looked at the woman standing beside the desk. This woman was almost a painfully sharp contrast to the other. This one had short black hair and ebony black eyes. Her chest was utterly flat and devoid of any cleavage. I was silently grateful that I had an average bust that was proportional to the rest of my body. However these were not the only people here. I felt the presence of several that were hidden, though I did not know how many. They were likely the Hokage's personal guard.

"Hokage-sama, this girl has requested a meeting with you."

The blond woman looked me over and studied me for a moment. I felt uneasy under her gaze, but I stood firm. I wasn't willing to let her unnerve me.

"Thank you," the Hokage said after a moment. "You may leave."

The ninja whom guided me here bowed and exited the room, leaving us alone with the exception of the guards I knew were hidden nearby.

"What is your name and why have you come to see me?" The Hokage asked.

I cleared my throat and prepared to speak. However my words caught in my throat and would not form. I stood silent for a moment, not believing that I was actually here. I had waited so long and worked so hard just to reach this point. Just to learn if it were possible to fulfill my promise. I had trained since I was six years old. For eight long years I shed blood, sweat, and tears to become strong enough that I might fulfill the promise I had made so long ago. And now here I was, standing before one of the few people who might be able to tell me what I needed to know to fulfill that promise. Yet I remained silent. God I hate myself so much right now.

"I'm waiting. . ." the Hokage stated, shaking me from my silence.

I clear my throat again and this time I do not remain silent. I speak my words strong and proudly, placing my whole being into them.

"My name is Nodoka Uzumaki!"


	2. Causing Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I do however own everything else in this story. (If you find this statement incorrect, please tell me exactly what it is you find so that I may correct it.)

Reading directions.

 _This is the character thinking._

 _ **This is the nine tailed Fox speaking.**_

 **This is when the story changes location or character.**

* * *

 **Hokage's Office**

I clear my throat again and this time I do not remain silent. I speak my words strong and proudly, placing my whole being into them.

"My name is Nodoka Uzumaki!"

"That is preposterous!" the Hokage barked out.

I stood stunned, not expecting the reaction I had received.

"There is only one Uzumaki left and that's Naruto!"

"What?" I almost whisper.

"I said Naruto is the last Uzumaki." the Hokage said with a look of distrust upon her face.

The news hit me hard and left me speechless. There was another Uzumaki? I wasn't alone? The Hokage had said his name was Naruto. I would have to look for him after I was finished here. Now however it seems that I've found myself in a predicament.

While I did just learn that another member of my clan is alive, I'm also now suspected of lying about who I was and likely believed to be a spy of some sort. Although if I were a spy I would be the worst spy in the world to be caught right off the bat.

I shake myself from my thoughts and focus on the Hokage, a look of gratitude upon my face.

"I assure you, I am Nodoka Uzumaki. And if what you say is true, that there is another Uzumaki, then it seems I must thank you."

A small smile touched my lips as I said those words. The joy and happiness swelled inside of me, but I tried to hold it down. I didn't want to look like some smiley fool right now when I needed to be serious.

"If you believe for an instant that-" the Hokage start before being interrupted.

"Lady Tsunade, there hasn't been any definitive proof that Kushina was the only remaining Uzumaki. There may have been other survivors."

Tsunade sat quietly for a moment, her fingers interlaced together and a look of annoyance upon her face.

"Do not interrupt me again Shizune." she said sternly.

"My apologies lady Tsunade." Shizune responded, chastised and taking a step back with a slight bow.

"However she has made a valid point. We do not know for certain that Kushina was the only Uzumaki to escape the destruction of the clan."

My stance softened a bit as a wave of relief swept through me and the tension I didn't know I had had released itself. I don't know what would have happened should they decide I was some sort of imposter and throw me in prison. I suppose I would have to fight my way out. I would succeed of course, although it would be difficult.

"However," Tsunade continued. "That is not to say that there is any proof that another one survived the massacre or that you are indeed a Uzumaki."

My relief faded almost as quickly as it had come. It seems that I needed to provide some form of proof to my claims.

"Tell me what I must do to prove myself. I can assure you that whatever the test may be I will pass it."

My eyes shown with determination, which given their color may have made me look more threatening than determined.

"Lady Tsunade if I may, examining her chakra will prove if she is telling us the truth or not." Shizune offered.

"It is true the chakra of a Uzumaki is near impossible to mimic, especially for one so young." Tsunade thought out loud.

Tsunade sat in thought then. The room was silent for all but the sound of my heart beating in my ears. I could feel the tension winding up inside of me again and I wanted desperately for her to give her answer.

Tsunade stared at me with her eyes, unblinking and unyielding. Behind those brown eyes I knew her mind was at work, running through every possible consequence that may come to be should she make the wrong decision.

After what seemed to me like an eternity the decision was made.

"You will be tested tonight. Until then you are to be escorted to a place to stay for the time being. You are to remain with them until summoned and are to be guarded at all times. Do you understand?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she finished, making her point clear without saying it.

"Understood." I said with a small smile.

"Anbu!" Tsunade called out.

Suddenly four ninja appeared surrounding me in a square formation, nearly causing me to jump back and draw the sword and shield I had hidden beneath my cloak on my back. However I kept my composure and remained calm despite their sudden appearance.

These ninja did not look like the others I had seen on my way in from the gate. These ninja wore black skin suits and gray flak jackets, while hiding their faces behind various black and red colored masks that depicted the faces of animals.

"I want this child escorted at all times," Tsunade commanded.

 _Child!?_ I thought angrily.

I had actually been proud of how well my body was developing. Although I knew I wasn't done growing yet, I had thought I looked pretty mature for my age. . .I guess not.

"You are to remain with her until we have determined her claims to be true or false. You are not to lose sight of her, and not to be any less than fifty feet from her at all times. Keep her out of trouble and take care of anything she needs. But above all else do not let her anywhere near Naruto! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Hokage!" they said in unison.

"You are dismissed." Tsunade said with a wave of her hand, as if shooing me out of the room.

The Anbu ushered me out and lead me through the building back down to the entrance.

 _Wait what the hell? Did she just completely set me aside as something to deal with later?_

The thought annoyed me to no end. I didn't understand why we couldn't simply have done the test right then and there. Surely the entire matter could have been settled?

I shook my head. Apparently these people preferred not to handle matters in a quick and timely manner.

With a sigh I walked out of the building and onto the street.

"You wouldn't know of a place I could eat would you?" I asked the Anbu escorting me, my stomach giving a soft and somewhat embarrassing growl.

Receiving no answer I turned around and saw that the Anbu had disappeared. I could still feel their presence nearby, just not see them.

"Well I guess I have to find some food on my own then. . ."

 **Hokage Mansion**

Tsunade waited until the door closed behind the young girl and the Anbu.

"Shizune!"

"Yes lady Tsunade?"

"I want you to dig up everything you can about the extermination of the Uzumaki clan. I want to know if it is possible one has indeed survived."

"But lady Tsunade, wont testing her chakra prove she is a Uzumaki? You did say it was near impossible to mimic their chakra." Shizune asked slightly confused.

"Yes, near impossible, but still possible nonetheless."

Tsunade bore an expression of deep thought and concern. This made Shizune feel uneasy to say the least.

"Also see what you can find out about where this girl has come from. I've seen similar armor to what she is wearing, but I do not recognize the ornateness of the design."

"Right away lady Tsunade!" Shizune responded before moving to leave.

She reached the door then stopped.

"Why is it you don't want Naruto to know? Shouldn't he know if he might have family left?"

"Because," Tsunade said quietly. "That boy has been through more than enough without us giving him a false hope. . ."

 **Nodoka's Point of View**

 _God I'm so hungry!_

I wandered the streets looking for some kind of familiar food to eat. But all the food was weird in this land. Some kind of six tentacled sea creature grilled on a stick, dough balls cooked in pots of oil, and bowls of soup with what I could only assume were long strands of boiled bread dough, and other dishes too. While they were weird, they also smelled rather good, which was torture for my grumbling belly.

I groaned every time my stomach did, the hunger getting stronger with every passing moment. Finally a familiar smell reached my nose and stopped mid stride in the middle of the street. No one bumped into me despite the street being busy. People tended to stay clear of someone wearing armor they didn't recognize.

I sniffed the air to determine what it was I smelled, but it only took a second.

 _I smell beef!_

The realization that there was beef cooking somewhere near me caused my heart to race with excitement. Following the smell passed by several restaurants and food stands, ignoring them entirely. None of their food could compare to the sublime mouth watering meat I sought.

Eventually I reached the restaurant the wonderful smell originated. Stepping inside I found pure heaven, or at least what heaven would be to a starving person such as myself. The restaurant turned out to be some kind of place where they set up the food to cook at your table. Judging by the others I saw eating you were to wait until the food cooked on the small grill then just picked what you wanted to eat. And it seemed they kept bringing more food to be cooked for as long as you were willing to pay.

The Hokage's words echoed through my head then.

 _Keep me out of trouble and take care of anything I need huh? Well as long as I'm not paying for it. . ._

 **Restaurant Owner's Point of View**

 _Oh Kami! She's a monster!_ The restaurant owner thought in terror.

The girl had walked in and ordered the most expensive beef available. Little had he known the girl had a black hole for a stomach! She had already eaten seven pounds of sliced beef and was still asking for more. The poor man had never thought anyone could eat as much as Choji.

A waitress came over and whispered to him.

"Should we stop her? She's already run up quite a bill."

"How much?"

"Almost eight thousand so far."

"Does she have the money to pay?"

"I don't know." the waitress answered worriedly.

"Her debt will be paid." a scary voice said behind the restaurant owner, causing him and the waitress to both jump in surprise.

They turned to see one of the Anbu black ops standing quietly a couple feet away. They knew he was Anbu by the black cloak he wore and the red and white wolf mask he wore.

"But she's already eaten enough for three people!"

"The...debt...will...be paid." The Anbu said, his voice deepening with each word.

The owner gulped and took a step back. He didn't want to upset the Anbu.

 _Well, it should be alright so long as it's all paid for._ he thought to himself.

"Another order please!" the girl called from her booth.

 _Oh Kami I hope they can pay. . ._

 **Nodoka's Point of View**

"Oooh I ate too much. . ." I groaned to nobody in perticular. I was going to have to do a lot of training to work off the amount of calories I had ingested.

I was walking along the street looking for something to do while I passed the time. For the most part the Anbu remained hidden, only appearing when they blocked my way from some place I apparently wasn't allowed to go.

 _Okay these guys are getting annoying._

Even though they were always hidden I could still sense their presence and was unnerving to know someone was there watching you, but you couldn't see them. So I decided I would try to lose them for a bit. I wasn't going to run off or anything like that. Doing so would only cause them to suspect me of being a spy. I just wanted to get a little breathing room from them for a minute or two.

I raised a single finger into the air in front of me, and with several quick movements I drew a symbol in the air. A faint blue light followed my finger, tracing out the symbol as I drew it. Then with a flick of my finger I finished and the symbol shimmered in the air for the briefest of moments. My skin tingled as the rune's effect washed over me and I disappeared.

Immediately the four Anbu appeared, surrounding the space they had last seen me. I remained still though. The Anbu looked around then not seeing me, they immediately dashed off to find me.

I remained still and waited after they left. The rune would only last for a few minutes or until I moved. When I couldn't feel their presence anymore I broke my stealth and let out the breath I had been holding in.

I wasn't sure if they would be able to detect me or not. Having never dealt with ninja before, other than my own mother, I had no idea what kind of capabilities or skills they possessed.

I made a mental note that runes, or stealth runes at least, were effective.

Now that I was able to think without their constant presence nagging at me in the back of my mind, I walked over to a bridge reaching over the waterway that split the village. There I leaned over and rested my arms on the guard rail and gave some thought to what had happened so far.

I had arrived in the lands of the elemental nations along with my Guardian the man whom had trained me from the day I had decided to become a warrior. We traveled to the outskirts of the village hidden in the leaves where he parted ways with me to return home and leave me to continue on my journey alone. Arriving in the leaf, I met with some resistance by a gatekeeper, while the other recognized from my appearance that I wasn't merely some traveler, and convinced the first one to escort me to see the Hokage. That was when I met my first road block. Apparently the likelihood that a member of my clan had survived was near impossible. This caused me to fall under a huge amount of suspicion as to the truth of my claims. However that was also when I learned that there was another Uzumaki, someone by the name of Naruto. Probably a boy from the sound of his name. And now I was waiting for some unknown reason to be tested and prove myself an Uzumaki or a fake.

I had no idea how the test was supposed to work. I knew from what my mother had taught me, that everyone possessed chakra, and that those of the Uzumaki clan possessed a special kind of chakra. I didn't know how special it was supposed to be. I only knew that it played a very important part in the most terrifying and horrible time of my life. When I had lost my mother. . .

I reached up and wiped away a tear, the cold metal of my gauntlet both hard and smooth against my cheek.

It had been eight years since then, and I could hardly remember her face or her voice anymore. However I remembered the event itself in vivid detail.

I shook my head to bring myself out of the past and back to the present. Digging a finger under the collar of my breastplate, I hooked a thin chain and pulled out the pendant I wore around my neck. The pendant was nothing more than a small flat stone with a chain attached to it. But it was the three runes curved upon its face that made it important. I had to resist the temptation to use it. The pendant was given to me by my Guardian and was meant only for the most dire of situations. I had already used it once before, which could be seen from one of the three runes no longer glowing, showing that its power was gone. With only two uses left, and it not being the most dire of situations, it would be a waste to use the pendant, no matter how badly I wanted to.

With a sorrowful sigh I dropped the pendant back down behind the protection of my breastplate and tried to figure out what I needed to do after the test was finished with. The entire reason I came here was to fulfill the promise I had made to my mother. And to do that I needed to become stronger, and I believed that the leaf could help me in some way. After all, it was the village my aunt lived in before our clan was destroyed. Whomever Naruto was, he was likely her son if he really was an Uzumaki.

The wind picked up, causing my hair to lift and my cloak to flutter behind me. It seemed like a storm was coming in.

"Well I guess I gotta find this Naruto guy before anything else." I said as I made up my mind and straightened up.

"Huh? Why would you need to find me?"

I turned around at the question. Before me stood a sixteen year old boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a orange and black outfit.

"You. . .you're Naruto?" I asked in surprise.

"Last time I checked, yeah." he responded with a goofy look on his face while scratching his cheek with a finger.

Before I could say another word the four Anbu from before appeared and surrounded me. Though I couldn't see their faces I knew they were upset.

 _Maybe ditching them wasn't such a good idea. . ._

* * *

 **Auther's Note: Yay! Almost twice as long as the previous chapter!**

 **In this chapter I wanted to focus a bit on Nodoka as a person, although it kinda turned out to feel like a bunch of filler.**

 **I also decided to give a little peek at what she can do. Since she was raised in another land with no ninjas, she has learned the techniques of that land instead of traditional ninjutsu. In the land she was raised Runes are the specialty of her father's people. These runes serve mostly as a passive benefit in combat, rather than the active fighting that ninjutsu is primarily used for. As such Runes really have to be prepared ahead of time and can't always be created in the middle of battle.  
**

 **However that doesn't mean Nodoka doesn't know a jutsu or two! Her mother did teach her a few things before she died.**

 **Also as you may have guessed from her having a sword and shield hidden beneath her cloak, that Nodoka has also learned how to fight differently than if she were trained as a ninja.**

 **Anyways that was chapter two. Be sure to give me lots of feedback!**


	3. The Trial

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I do however own everything else in this story. (If you find this statement incorrect, please tell me exactly what it is you find so that I may correct it.)

Reading directions.

 _This is the character thinking._

 _ **This is the nine tailed Fox speaking.**_

 **This is when the story changes location or character.**

* * *

 **Hokage's Office**

 _There was so much I wanted to say to Naruto. So much that I wanted to ask him. What were his favorite things? What did he like to do? Where were his favorite places to go? His favorite foods? Did he have friends? Was he. . . .like me?_

My head was swimming with questions, yet I could not ask them. Not yet anyhow.

The four Anbu, Naruto, and myself were all standing before the Hokage. She sat before us completely silent and with a look that could kill a lesser person. No one dared make a sound.

"I specifically stated that you were to prevent this." Tsunade spoke, a threatening tone in her voice.

"If you would allow us to explain," began one of the Anbu as he stepped forward.

"Then explain. Explain how it is four highly skilled Anbu managed to simultaneously lose a single child. I would love to hear it."

"She disappeared." the Anbu spoke.

"Disappeared?" Tsunade asked as her eyebrows came together.

"Yes. It appeared as though she faded into the air." replied the Anbu, sounding confused as he recalled the event.

"At first we believed it to be a genjutsu, however upon trying to dispel it we found that it wasn't."

"Then what was it?" Tsunade asked.

I doubted the Anbu could answer. Runes were likely as unknown here as ninja were across the sea.

Two of the Anbu looked at each other, a silent conversation between them. The third remained silent, while the one whom had been speaking answered.

"We. . .don't know."he answered.

"Get out."

And in the blink of an eye the Anbu were gone.

The room was now eerily quiet. It was empty save for Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto and myself, yet with the look on Tsunade's face it felt like there was hardly any room to breath.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have caused trouble?_

After a moment Naruto whom seemed to have been waiting rather impatiently, broke the silence.

"I don't get it grandma Tsunade, what's going on?"

To my horror a small laugh escaped my lips then, causing everyone to look at me. There was just something funny about him calling her grandma.

After a moment Tsunade gave a weary sigh and her expression softened. Apparently my little laugh had eased some of the tension in the room.

"This girl has claimed to be. . .a certain someone, and it is that which we are trying to figure out. You weren't supposed to know about this until after the fact." Tsunade explained.

"Well then who is she?" Naruto asked.

"We are about to learn that Naruto." Tsunade answered.

"Lady Tsunade, do you mean to say you are going to test her yourself?" Shizune asked in surprise.

"I might as well, considering if the worst were to happen it would already have." Tsunade stated as she stood up from her desk.

My heart rate picked up. Finally it was time for them to see that I was indeed an Uzumaki. Time for them to except me for who I was, and time for me to come one step closer to my goal.

"Having them both here will make it easier as well."

Tsunade walked in front of us and crossed her arms.

"Lift your shirts."

 _Wait what?_

She wanted us to lift our shirts? What the hell does that have to do with anything?

Naruto did as asked with a confused look on his face, while I remained still.

Tsunade raised a impatient eyebrow. I glanced over at Naruto for a second and my pale cheeks began turning red in embarrassment.

With practiced movements I undid my belt and let both my Fauld and Tasset fall to the ground with a heavy thump. Now that my scale armor wasn't held in place by them, I lifted it and my tunic beneath it, as high as they would go with my breastplate still on.

I waited uneasily then, feeling vulnerable with my stomach exposed. I was somewhat self conscious about my appearance. I wasn't over weight or anything. Years of training and wearing heavy armor made sure of that. In fact I had developed strong muscles. They weren't bulky muscles like you would see on men, but I was toned and maintained a slim figure.

Tsunade placed a hand on both our bellies then. I clenched at the soft touch I felt.

I don't like being touched.

"This will take just a moment." Tsunade stated as she began to focus.

I felt a strange warmth easing its way into my stomach then. It was foreign and not part of me, feeling as though it were Tsunade's energy searching for my own inside of me. For a moment I almost shoved her hand away to cover myself. Instead I held still. Whatever it was it was part of the test somehow and I couldn't afford to fail it simply because I didn't like the way it felt.

After a minute Tsunade withdrew her hands from our stomachs and I quickly dropped my tunic and scale armor. I then bent down and picked up my Fauld and Tasset to put them back on.

"I don't understand grandma Tsunade. What's this about?" Naruto asked as he lowered his shirt and jacket.

"Shizune," Tsunade said, ignoring Naruto's question. "Have you found anything?"

"Yes lady Tsunade. It appears that Kushina had a little sister a few years younger than herself."

Naruto perked up at hearing that name.

"Her name was Setsuna Uzumaki."

This time I perked up as I heard my mother's name.

"When the Uzumaki clan was attacked the children were evacuated. Although most of them were hunted down, a few of them managed to escape. It seems the third Hokage had been contacted after the attack and received word that Setsuna Uzumaki had escaped over seas. However that was all I could find." Shizune finished.

"I still don't get it!" Naruto complained.

"What's going on and what's this about my family?"

"What's going on Naruto, is that you still have family," Tsunade explained with a soft tone of relief in her voice.

"That girl standing beside you is Nodoka Uzumaki, your cousin."

"My. . .cousin?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I imagine I'm as surprised as you to find out-" I was cut off as I was suddenly enveloped in black and orange. Naruto wrapped his arms around me and held me close, my face pressed against his chest.

"I. . .I can't believe you're real. . .where have you been?" he spoke in a voice choked with emotion.

I found myself unable to answer. A emotion I hadn't felt in a long time was welling up inside of me, making me feel as though my heart was inflating.

 _Is this. . .is this what it's like to be hugged by family?_

I felt tears forming in my eyes, and I squeezed them shut to prevent them spilling over.

It had been so long. . .so long since I last felt the embrace of family member. It felt just like. . . my mom. . .

I lifted my arms and returned the hug, though softly. I hadn't hugged anyone is so many years. I was unsure of how firmly I should hold a person exactly.

"Alright that's enough." Tsunade said after a moment.

I reluctantly let go. Naruto held on a moment longer before he too let go.

"Determining whether or not you were an Uzumaki was a safety measure. We still need to know where it is you came from and why you are here." Tsunade stated.

"Why does that matter? I mean can't we trust her?" Naruto asked, worry evident in his voice.

It was reassuring that the Hokage wasn't letting down her guard simply because I was proven an Uzumaki. However Naruto's willingness to drop his was worrisome.

"It's quite alright," I reassured him. "I have no problem telling where it is I've come from and why I'm here."

I looked to Tsunade then and started.

"My mother was smuggled to safety and brought to Kovalor," I said the name with some pride in my voice. It was my home and I loved it dearly.

"There she was protected and cared for as a guest in Kovalor until she could return home. However she fell in love with my father and chose to stay. I was born and raised in Kovalor. My mother taught me everything she knew of jutsu, though she herself had been a child when she escaped, and did not know very much."

I felt my heart grow heavy as I spoke, the memory of my mother tugging at the strings of my heart. But I strove to maintain my composure as I told my story.

"I. . .lost my mother when I was six. After that I was assigned to a Guardian whom would raise me and train me to become a Sentinel."

"But what happened to your father?" Naruto asked.

"I've never known my father." I answered him.

A look of empathy shown on Naruto's face then.

"Children born in Kovalor do not meet their fathers for some time after they are born. It is Kovalorian tradition that neither the child nor the father should know of each other for six years after birth. Once the child has reached six they are given the choice to either be a civilian and meet their father, or to join the ranks of the Sentinels and live without ever meeting their father. I chose to become a Sentinel."

The look of empathy on Naruto's face suddenly fell away to disbelief. Apparently I said something wrong.

"But why would you do that? Why would anyone not want to meet their dad?" Naruto sounded as though the idea alone was horrible.

Whatever the reason, this was a very personal subject for him.

"I made the choice for reasons that I do not wish to share. Not at this time anyway."

"But everyone should know their dads!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade spoke up.

"Until now you have been without family, so I understand that you wouldn't know this, but it is important to respect the wishes of a family member and support them in their choices. Even if you do not agree with them." she said in a firm tone.

Naruto stood quietly. It was obvious he didn't accept that and wanted to argue the point, but he appeared to be biting his tongue on the matter. I decided it was time to move away from the subject.

"The reason I came to Konoha was partly to find out if I had any family left, which I now know I have. But I've also come to join the village."

There was another reason I had journeyed to Konoha, however I was reluctant to tell them in front of Naruto. I had only just met him and I didn't want him to hate me.

"You've come to join the village? Why?" Tsunade asked, her fingers interlaced in thought.

"I was sent by the lord of Kovalor as a token of good will, to open relations with the village hidden in the leaves, being that my mother was from these lands. As such I must join the village or return to Kovalor and bring news of the Leaf's rejection."

I knew playing my hand like this would put me at odds with the Hokage, but it was true that the only reason I was allowed to come to these lands was to open relations with the Leaf. If I wasn't accepted into the Leaf, than I would have failed my mission and my promise would never have the chance of being fulfilled.

Tsunade did not look happy about the predicament she now found herself in. On the one hand she could accept me into the Leaf, opening diplomatic relations with a country she knew nothing about. While on the other hand she could reject me and send me back, creating hostility between the village and Kovalor.

After a minute of thought she spoke. Her words were chosen carefully.

"I'm afraid if we accept you we will not have a use for you. You are not trained as a ninja and I doubt you would become a civilian so readily. You've put me in a tough position here."

I looked at Tsunade with a smile.

"I can assure you that I am just as capable as any ninja. Simply test my skills and I will show you what I am capable of. If I fail then I will have no choice but to either become a civilian, or let you send me back to Kovalor."

"Come on, you gotta let her stay in the village!" Naruto urged.

I waited for a response. Tsunade's decision would decide my fate, and I both longed and feared to hear it.

"Very well. Your combat skill will be put to the test. If you fail you will become a civilian. If you pass you will be assigned to a squad for active duty." Tsunade answered.

"I look forward to it." I replied in turn.

 **Konoha Arena**

I stood in the center of a large arena. The arena was empty save for some bushes and trees near its walls, with three stadium like seating areas for spectators to watch. However the only spectators were Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto.

I waited patiently for my opponent, my senses alert and searching for my foe whomever he or she may be.

I was nervous to say the least, even if I didn't show it. I had never fought a ninja before and did not know what to expect. So far all I knew about ninjas was that they were the primary military force in these lands and that they were stealthy. Besides that, only the tiny bit my mother had taught me such as the genjutsu to change the color of my hair. Sadly that was one of the precious few things I had left from her.

Suddenly a hand shot out from the ground and grabbed my ankle. With a startled yelp, I was pulled down into the ground until only my head was left above the earth. The dirt closed in and hardened around me, preventing any movement.

 _An attack from below!?_

I was truly surprised that such an attack could occur. It had caught me completely off guard.

A ninja rose out of the ground a few feet away from me. He were black clothing and a green flack jacket like the other ninjas in the village, but he had silver hair, a black mask covering the lower half of his face, and his headband was pulled down covering his left eye.

"Kakashi sensei!? But that's not fair!" I hear Naruto shout.

Kakashi walked up to me and squatted down.

"Don't worry, being a civilian isn't all that bad." he spoke while smiling behind his mask.

I found it weird how he was smiling with his eye closed. But then again he wasn't the only person I've seen smiling like that in this land.

"I'm sure you'll fit in somehow."

He then raised his hand and moved it towards me. My eyes opened wide as I realized what he was about to do.

 _Don't you do it! Don't you dare!_

His hand hovered closer and closer, dread filling my heart.

 _Nononono!_

I squeeze my eyes shut and. . .

Pat. . .pat. . .pat.

Kakashi stood and began walking away after patting me on the head. Anger roiled up inside of me, filling me to the the brim.

"I. . .hate. . .being. . .TOUCHED!" I shout as I rip first one arm out of the ground, then the other. The hardened earth splitting into chunks as my enhanced strength broke it apart.

Kakashi spun around in surprise. Then seeing me drag myself out of the ground he immediately put distance between us.

As my rage burned the little chakra control I had disappeared, dissolving the genjutsu I had placed on my hair. From roots to ends, my black hair began changing color. Like a bar of black steel heating up in a forge, my hair turned burning red.

"Now this is starting to get interesting." The ninja said as I stood glaring at him, a serious look dawning on what bit of his face was visible.

With a burst of speed I launch at him. Kakashi dodging to the side and pulling out a kunai from his pouch.

I skidded to a halt, a cloud of dust rising up from my feet where my armored boots dug shallow paths through the surface of the dirt. Then I launched at him again, my burning red hair trailing behind me like a wave of fire.

"Earth style, earth wall!" Kakashi shouts before thrusting his hands to the ground.

A wall of earth rose up between us and I slam into it. The force of my impact shattering the wall and toppling it down around me as I went through. The next thing I saw was a kunai flying straight at me as Kakashi backed further away behind it. I raise my right arm and blocked the weapon with my gauntlet, undeterred by the attack.

Kakashi's hands began flashing through different signs, but this gave me an advantage.

I activated one of my preset runes, doubling my speed for a precious few seconds.

I reached my foe and struck as hard as I could. But there was a blast of soft gray smoke and my metal encased fist impacted wood instead. The log bursting into pieces and I came to a stop, spinning around to find Kakashi behind me.

"Fire style, fire ball jutsu!"

The next thing I knew I was enveloped in flames. . . .

* * *

 **Author's Note: Took me way too long to finish this chapter. Lots of distractions to try to ignore.**

 **Also if you received a dozen alerts or something, that was me fixing some stuff with chapter two. (Or trying to anyway.) So if that did happen I apologize. If not than forget I said anything.**


	4. Time With Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I do however own everything else in this story. (If you find this statement incorrect, please tell me exactly what it is you find so that I may correct it.)

Reading directions.

 _This is the character thinking._

 _ **This is the nine tailed Fox speaking.**_

 **This is when the story changes location or character.**

* * *

The flames from Kakashi's jutsu subsided and I stood unharmed. The deflection rune I had activated parting the flames and forcing them to go around me on either side.

I stood still for a moment and let my anger subside. There was a time and place where anger helped in battle, but now wasn't either of the two. Now was the time to analyze my situation and determine the best course of action.

I had already used three of the four command runes I had crafted before reaching Konoha. With the strength, speed, and now deflection runes having been used, I only had my shield rune left. The shield rune would stop any damage from occurring if Kakashi managed to hit me. However it would only last through a certain amount of damage. This meant that it could protect me from either a hundred hits or just one, depending on how strong those hits were.

Sudden movement caught my attention and I leaped back, avoiding a kunai with a explosive tag on it. The weapon embedded into the ground where I had been standing and detonated, creating a small crater and throwing up dust and smoke, obscuring my vision. I knew Kakashi would follow up on an attack like this, using the smoke and dust created from the blast to obscure himself. However just because I knew didn't mean I was prepared for it.

Kakashi emerged through the smoke and spun through the air, delivering a kick to my jaw before I could activate the shield rune. My body twisted and my armor rattled as I was sent spinning through the air before impacting the ground.

"Nodoka!" I hear Naruto shout from above in the stands.

I pushed myself to my feet and wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth.

"That was a pretty good hit." I said as I looked at Kakashi with a grin.

"And yet you still haven't managed to land one on me," Kakashi taunted. "Tell you what. If you can land one good hit on me in return, I'll pass you. Sound good?"

It was an obvious ploy to keep me attacking and to let my guard slide. But with the way this fight was going I had little choice.

From how Naruto had shouted that it was unfair when he had seen that it was Kakashi that I was to fight, I knew that he must be a very experienced opponent, especially since he was fighting using only one eye. Not to mention the fight was already going on for too long. I may be declared unfit for battle simply because I hadn't ended the fight sooner, or even because I hadn't managed to hit Kakashi yet. If I wanted to pass this test I had to end it soon, which meant I had to play into Kakashi's ploy. But not in the way he may have wanted.

I extended my index finger on my right hand and began crafted a rune from behind the cover of my shield where Kakashi couldn't see it. The pale blue light trailed behind my fingers, forming the rune.

"Just one hit?" I asked, stalling for a bit of time.

"Yes just one hit." Kakashi responds. "But if I manage to land one more on you, you will have failed. Agreed?"

"Well I wouldn't want it to be too easy." I say in return.

I smile then, the rune I had been crafting finished and already taking effect.

Kakashi became much more alert as he saw the face of my shield begin to darken.

The rune I had crafted was a flash rune. Right now it was drawing in the light that would otherwise have bounced of the face of my shield. Once the rune faded the light would be released all at once in a blinding flash. However I had no control of when that would happen since I had used a lesser rune. I had to time my attack right otherwise I would end up wasting it.

I burst into a run, circling to the side of Kakashi.

Kakashi flew through hand seals and shouted, "Earth style! Earth clone jutsu!"

I watched in surprise as the ground rose up almost like liquid and solidified into the copies of Kakashi. The earth shifted in color and smoothed to match his appearance perfectly before gripping a kunai in their hands. The clones charged at me and I blocked a strike with my shield before slicing my sword upward. I caught the clone with the attack, cutting it from its right hip to its left shoulder. It froze in place before shifting back to looking like dirt again and crumbling.

I ducked to the side as the second clone continued the attack and spun around, cutting off its head with my blade. As it crumbled apart I looked for Kakashi but did not see him anywhere. I reached out with my senses but I could not feel him.

 _I can't sense him! But the only time I couldn't sense a ninja was..._

I leaped back as Kakashi erupted from the ground I had just been standing on. I stabbed my sword forward and pierced his belly, but only for him to change into dirt and crumble apart!

"Ninja art! One thousand years of death!" I hear behind me.

I cold chill ran up my spine as I tried to turn. Whatever this attack was I really didn't want to get hit by it.

 _There's not enough time!_ I thought as I twisted my spine to move my shield ahead in my turn. Just then the flash rune faded, releasing all of the light it had stored.

There was a loud snap and everything before my shield was blasted by an intense flash of light. In my haste to turn I lost my footing and fell. But I managed to recover and roll to my feet again, looking very much like I had intended to put some distance between Kakashi and myself, even if in truth I had simply slipped up.

I saw Kakashi then, dazed and covering his eye from the flash. I took my chance then.

I may only need to get one good hit on him, but by the heavens above I would make it one to remember!

Dropping my shield and sword, I charged and leaped into the air. Using my momentum and both my body weight and that of my armor, I put everything I had into my strike, focusing everything to that which would make the connection.

Kakashi looked up but it was too late. My fist connected.

If I had simply been standing when I punched him then only the force generated from the motion of my arm and shoulder would have hit him. But because I had been in the air and coming down when I hit him, all of my momentum was channeled into the my fist when it hit, essentially concentrating the effects of a full force body tackle into a single punch.

The force of impact was so strong that it slammed Kakashi down into the ground, causing a second impact as he hit the earth before he rolled and tumbled away.

If it wasn't for my gauntlet I may very well have broken my hand.

I stood back then breathing heavily and my heart racing.

Kakashi got to his feet and felt his jaw with one hand, wincing in pain as he touched it.

"Looks like you passed."

 _Dammit! I was hoping he wouldn't get up from that._

Despite my disappointment I breath a sigh of relief. I had passed the test and if Tsunade kept to her word, then I was now able to stay in the village and be a part of its military forces.

A lock of burning red hair fell in front of my eyes and I blew at it with some annoyance. I've always hated my red hair. It drew too much attention and I really didn't like the way it looked. Channeling my chakra with what little chakra control I had, I once again placed the genjutsu on my hair shifting it from red to black again.

"Alright! Way to go Nodoka!" I hear Naruto shouting.

I look over and see him leaning out over the railing and waving.

It felt weird. If my guardian were here he would have been scolding me over every mistake I had made and telling me how I should have moved, attacked, and defended. Pointing out each flaw and every mistake. But now...now I wasn't being trained. With Naruto I was being praised for what I had done. It was...weird.

 **Tsunade's Point Of View**

Tsunade watched quietly as Naruto leaped over the railing down into the arena and ran to meet Nodoka. She wasn't happy in the slightest.

Nodoka was keeping something secret, and she still posed a threat to the village so long as the she did so.

"Shizune!"

"Yes lady Tsunade?"

"I want her under constant surveillance. She's still hiding something from us and until we know what it is she is not to be trusted." Tsunade spoke.

"Yes I understand." Shizune responded with a bow.

Though Tsunade didn't know what it was she knew it was something important. When she had performed the chakra test to determine if Nodoka had the Uzumaki clan's chakra, she had found...something. What she couldn't be certain. But it felt as though it were holding something, preventing it from getting out. Whatever it was it was definitely not a jutsu. It wasn't made of chakra. No, it was likely the same kind of power she has seen Nodoka use in her battle just now. And whatever it was holding captive inside of her could not be good. . .

 **Nodoka's Point Of View**

I had to resist squirming and getting freaked out when Naruto ran up and hugged me out of nowhere.

"Careful Naruto, she may be small but she hits like a ton of bricks!" Kakashi says with a laugh.

"That's what you get Kakashi sensei!" Naruto says as he points an accusing finger at him.

"Trying to use that evil technique on her! The heck is wrong with you!?"

"Now, now. I never actually intended to use it on her. I was just trying to show her that she had left her defenses open is all."

"A likely story." Naruto said, not believing Kakashi for a moment.

"Tell you what. How about you show your cousin to Ichiraku for some ramen? It'll be my treat."

Whatever Ichiraku ramen was it sounded like a bribe to me.

"Hmm...alright but don't think this means you're off the hook!" Naruto said.

I had to wonder exactly what it was the evil technique was supposed to do after what Naruto had said. I pushed it from my mind however. I collected my shield and sword, sliding the sword back into the sheath built into the shield and placing it on my back, hidden beneath my cloak. Shizune met us by the entrance to the arena and informed us that I was allowed to explore the village for the day, and that I would be assigned a team tomorrow and an apartment later tonight. But in the mean time I was to relax and rest up.

We left the arena with Naruto in the lead. He was grinning practically from ear to ear, recounting the battle and talking about how every bit of it was amazing.

Honestly it felt strange to be told what I had done was amazing. Up until recently everyone I knew was capable of doing what I had done. But now with Naruto treating it all as if I was as skilled as a Guardian, it made me feel embarrassed and out of place.

"It wasn't anything special," I try to tell him. "They were mostly lesser runes."

"Are you kidding? You were great back there! The way you went at it, there was no way you could have lost!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What? But I almost lost." I reply.

It was like Naruto didn't see everything that had happened, only the parts when I was winning.

"Don't be modest," Kakashi tells me. "You did very well, especially going up against an opponent using a fighting style you aren't unfamiliar with.

I was silent for the rest of the walk. I didn't know what to say or how to feel about any of it. It was definitely going to take time for me to get used to everything here.

We arrive at a small building sitting in the middle of the street, and step under the clothe hanging over the entrance.

"Ah Naruto!" a cheerful voice greets. "How's it been?"

"Heya! Give us your tastiest ramen! Kakashi is treating us today!"

"Right, three orders of our best coming up!" the old man replied.

"None for me thank you," Kakashi says. "I've got some errands to run. You go ahead and enjoy without me."

"Alright, more for me!" Naruto says greedily.

Kakashi departs, leaving us to ourselves.

I was quiet then as until this point I really haven't had any time to talk to Naruto. I had no idea what to say, how to act around him, or anything really.

He was the only known family member I had left, and yet he was a complete stranger to me.

 _I can charge head first into battle and rage war, but I can't even talk to my own cousin? I'm so pathetic!_

A bowl of ramen was placed in front of each of us and drew me from my thoughts.

"Enjoy!" Ichiraku said with a smile.

"Oh man I've been waiting for this!" Naruto declares.

I watch as he picked up a pair of sticks and began eating with gusto.

Looking at the food I realized it was the the soup I had seen earlier when I was searching for something to eat. It was basically boiled bread dough in long strand sitting inside of a bowl of broth, with vegetables, a few bits of meat, and some kind of white things with pink swirls in them.

"Eat it before the noodles get soggy." Naruto says having already finished his both and holding it out to Ichiraku for seconds.

I had to admit it did smell good and I was a little hungry after the match.

Picking up the pair of sticks provided with the bowl, I snapped them apart from where they had been joined at their base, and mimicked how Naruto was using them. At first I was a little awkward but I quickly got the hang of it and began eating.

"That's actually quite good." I said with a little surprise.

"Yup! Ichiraku's is the best ramen in the world!" Naruto exclaims.

I finish my bowl quickly and hold it out as Naruto had.

"More please!" I say with a smile.

"My! I've never seen anyone finish off a bowl as quickly as Naruto has!"

"Of course!" Naruto responds. "She's an Uzumaki like me!"

He said it so matter of factly that I almost blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh really now? That's good to hear Naruto!"

"Yeah she was over seas for a long time and just came here to find me!"

"That's good. Family should always be together."

I stay quiet for a bit. While I had been hoping to find a family member when I came here, it was only one reason for my coming. But I couldn't tell Naruto that. I couldn't tell him the real reason I was here. I didn't want to risk losing him when I had only just gotten him.

So I sat quietly eating my ramen as Naruto and Ichiraku talked for a bit.

I finished my second bowl and politely waited until Naruto finished his fifth and placed the bowl down with some satisfaction.

As we got up to leave I give a smile at Ichiraku.

"Thank you for the meal." I say politely.

"Yeah thanks for the food!" Naruto says as well.

We leave and walk through the village then, though quietly as neither of us seem to know what to talk about.

"What's it like to have a Guardian?" Naruto asks eventually.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like is he kinda like a dad or something? Do Guardians raise the kids that don't have parents in Kovalor?" Naruto asks.

I give it some thought for a moment before answering.

"Well no not really. A Guardian isn't a job, it's a rank."

"A rank?"

"Yeah. A Guardian is a military rank, just below the rank of General. Their primary responsibilities are to protect emergency shelters in times of invasion. Because the shelters house all of the non-combative civilians such as women and children, they are considered extremely important and are protected by the most powerful warriors in the military, which are the Guardians."

"Wow really?" Naruto says.

"Guardians only have a trainee assigned to them if that trainee shows exceptional skill and potential. Otherwise the trainee stays in the ranks of the Sentinels and receives the regular military training."

"That must mean you are really strong." Naruto comments.

"No not really," I say modestly. "I never finished my training and I can only craft lesser runes and command runes."

"What are runes exactly? I've been wondering that since I saw you do that stuff in the match with Kakashi sensei." Naruto asks.

"Runes are. . ." I pause trying to find the right words. "Runes are your will. I think that is the best way to describe it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well runes are basically what you want to happen. They're like a thought that you give power to and make happen in the world."

Naruto listens intently as I try to explain it to him.

"Lesser runes are what we use to for simple things and tasks. They are considered the weakest of rune types because they last only a short time and have a minimal effect. There are also command runes. Those ones are much more powerful and can last much longer depending on how you use them. They can also be crafted ahead of time so that you can use them whenever you need them. They are the primarily used runes amongst Sentinels since they can be crafted before battle and activated when they are needed most."

"Is that what you did when you were fighting Kakashi sensei?"

"Yeah I used both lesser runes and commend runes against him."

"What other kinds are their?"Naruto asks.

"Well there's also master runes. They are basically a big step up from command runes. Master runes are capable of restoring themselves after they have been exhausted, and can be used near indefinitely. However they rely on the physical condition of the person using them. If the person takes to much of a beating the runes can break and will have to be crafted again. It's a safety measure so that the tunes don't try to restore themselves and draw power from the person they are on, weakening them while they are fighting. I can't craft master runes yet though."

"Can you teach me how to craft runes?"

"No, not really," I tell him. "The ability to craft runes isn't so much as taught as it is passed to someone. In order for me to give you the ability I would first have to be given the ability to do so."

"Wait," Naruto stops walking as he tries to process what I just told him. "So you have to be given the ability to give the ability to give the ability to make runes? This is making my head hurt."

Now hearing it myself it did seem strange and inefficient.

"It's that way to keep rune crafting under control and out of the hands of people who would abuse the power it would give them." I explain.

 _I guess I just needed to find something to talk about._

I felt quite happy now since we had found something to talk about. The silence before had been overwhelming.

We continued walking then, talking about different things. I talked about what it was like to live in Kovalor, and how I loved the rolling plains and great forests there. Of the massive mountains that reached above the clouds and into the sky. Of the cities and the people living in them. I also talked about my Guardian and the training he put me through.

I focused mainly on good memories and experiences. I didn't want to talk about any of the bad stuff that had happened to me.

Naruto talked about a lot of stuff too. From his favorite pranks he would pull as a kid to the dangerous missions he had been on, and to all the different kinds of ramen.

There was a lot of ramen.

He really liked ramen.

He really, REALLY, liked ramen.

Before we knew it we had talked through the day and the sun had set, giving way to night. The activity of the village dying down as shops closed and people went home.

As the street emptied and the presence of people fell away, the ninjas hiding out of sight became much more easy to sense and I was able to pin point their locations rather then simply knowing they were there.

It was annoying that I was still being watched, but I knew it would take more than one day and one show of skill before I was trusted and fully accepted into the village.

We stopped walking when a Anbu appeared in front of us.

"Nodoka Uzumaki," the Anbu greeted. "I'm here to show you to your new apartment."

"Very well." I answered in a neutral tone.

While I may be relaxed when speaking to Naruto, that didn't mean I was going to do so when speaking to others.

The Anbu glanced at Naruto for a moment, the movement of his eyes almost imperceptible from behind his mask.

"Personally I do not see a reason Naruto cannot accompany us. He will find out where the apartment is eventually regardless, and I of course will still be under constant surveillance." I reasoned against the Anbu's unspoken objection.

The Anbu gave a soft "hm" before turning and leading me down the street, Naruto following with a grin on his face.

"Nice one!" he said with a thumbs up.

We arrive at my new apartment in the residential area in a little less than half an hour.

Located on the top floor of an apartment complex, it had a decent view of the waterway that ran through the village and easy access to the roof.

The Anbu walked us to the door and dismissed himself, disappearing in a cloud of white smoke that quickly dissipated.

"Well I guess it's time to say goodnight huh?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah I suppose so. I'll see you tomorrow maybe?"

"Yeah sure!" Naruto says with a smile.

We say goodnight to each and he departs, leaping straight off the railing and from rooftop to rooftop on his way to his own apartment.

I walk into my apartment and shut the door behind me. The inside is small, only really large enough for one person to live comfortably in. It had a bed, a closet, a small kitchen, a restroom, and a small balcony. Tiny but livable.

The first thing I did was craft alarms runs on the door, windows, and on the sliding door to the balcony. While there was little chance of being attacked, I had been trained to always be prepared. The runes would stay inert until someone opened a window or door, then emit a loud snapping sound to alert me. Being a lesser rune they were only good for one use before having to be made again later.

After having secured every possible entrance I could find I finally relaxed.

It had been one hell of a day and I was tired. I removed my armor peace by peace and sat tiredly on my bed. The soft mattress seemed very inviting to me.

I laid down and stared up at the ceiling. I didn't want to sleep. I felt worried. Worried that if I went to sleep then when I woke up I'd find that most, if not everything had been a dream. Worried that I would find myself once again without a family. . . .

Eventually I do fall asleep. But it is a restless sleep.

 **In Another Apartment Complex**

The Anbu waited patiently after knocking on the apartment door for the second time. He was about to knock a third time when the door opened.

"Yeah yeah I'm up. What is it you want?" A woman answered sleepily.

Her brown hair reached down to her shoulder, and had brown eyes and a scar running vertically down her jaw about two inches long. She was pretty attractive even with the small scar and the lack of sleep evident on her face.

"The hell do you want?" the woman spoke with the angry voice of a person whom just been rudely woken up.

"Akane Hasegawa, you are to take command of a newly formed squad starting tomorrow." the Anbu said holding out a sealed scroll, and not likely how he had been addressed.

"This scroll has the details of the three Genin you will be leading."

Akane sleepily took the scroll and turned around shutting the door in the Anbu's face. She was too tired to care right then and just wanted to get back to sleep. She'd just read the scroll when she woke up in the morning. If he didn't like it then he could leap off a cliff for all she cared. Right now nothing was more important in the world to her than getting back to sleep.

She trudged back to her bed and fell face first onto it, falling asleep almost as soon as she had landed on the mattress.


End file.
